Nothing
by Sase-chan
Summary: She lost him, she hates herself. And her entire world is falling apart. If she could only wash his blood af her hands. Please read, and review, it would really be an honor if your did. Oneshot


Nothing

A young girl sat on the floor by her bed. It had been hours before she had last moved. And even longer since she had heard another sound then her own screams, and sobs.

She didn't know why, or who to blame. She didn't know what to do with herself. Not any more.

She'd been through so much in her life, she'd lost and she'd fought.

She'd been through war. She'd seen countless peoble die before her eyes, so why did this effect her so much?

You'd have thought she'd learned something. But in the end she was still the little useless girl who couldn't stop the one she loved.

Once again she couldn't stop him.

But this time there was no way to bring him back. She would never see him again.

As she looked at her hands, it was like the blood was still on them. Like it could never be washed of.

She sceamed again as she fell to the floor. The pain in her heart was unbareble.

Nothing could stop the hurt, nothing.

She could see him falling to the ground in front of her. The beautiful smile playing on his lips.

She rememberd how his eyes turned from red to black once again. How he'd begged for her forgivness as she tried to heal the fatel wound. Their last moments together had been more then she'd ever hopped for.

If only she'd been strong enough. If only she'd been able to safe him.

She'd saved so many during that war. So why couldn't she safe him. Why him? Why did he have to leave again?

"WHY SASUKE!" she screamed from the top of her lungs, as if he'd answer. Why did he have to die? Why did he leave her again?

But no answer reached her.

She looked at her bloody hands again, as the tears fell down on them once again. She hugged her stomach. If was still wraped in bandages. And it hurt when she hugged it even tighter. But if was'nt anything compared to the pain she felt inside.

She had nothing. Everything had been taken away from her. Nothing was left. Nothing at all.

She gently closed her eyes letting the pain in. Nothing was left.

No! That wasn't true. There were still one thing she had. She grabbed her keys, and ran out of the appartment for the first time in days.

The tears continued to run down her face at she ran through Konoha. Whe stopped when she reached the flower shap, and again og the store.

* * *

Naruto opend his eyes, after another painfull sleep, in an uncomfterble bed on onoha hospital. He looked at the ceiling, thinking about his best friend, who'd fallen during the war. He turned his head to the left to see who was sitting by his side.

And there was a familiar pink haired Konoichi. She was cuting apples, into small pieces, and on the bed stand was a bouquet of white and yellow flowers. A little smile was on her face.

"Sa-Sakura?" he said surprised. He'd heard form Hinata, that Sakura refused to leave her appartmant, and that she had been yelling after Sasuke.

"Hinata is home changing. So I thought, I'd see how my favorite surprise ninja was doing. Here have an apple," she said calm. And handed him the plate with apples, smileng.

"Sakura, are you okay?" he asked, eating the apples slowly.

"Yeah... I think so. Are you?" she asked, again smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said carefully.

"Look, here comes Hinata. I'll go." she said standing up. "And Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," she said, bending foreward, to kiss his forhead. Before leaving.

Sakura looked at Hinata kissing Naruto from the window. She was so happy that they's found each other. A sad smile reached her lips, as yet another tear fell from her eye.

She looked down at her hands. They were still covered in blood. And she knew that they'd never be truelly clean again, so now she just had to learn, to live with the blood of the man she loved on her hands.

* * *

Soo I tried with another story. I really hope you enjoyed it, as i loved writing it. Please review if you fell like it, as it would make me very happy.

I am truelly sorry for me not being able to speal... and all that.

And I do not own Naruto.


End file.
